El sol de Sakura
by Alicesaya99
Summary: Sakura padece de una grave enfermedad que le esta consumiendo la vida poco a poco. Pero el destino hizo que en su camino se topase con Naruto, quien poco a poco la ira enamorando con sus radiantes sonrisas. Pero ¿Podra ella decirle sus sentimientos antes de caer en el sueño eterno? ¿Podra abandonar a la persona que le devolvio la esperanza de vivir? Solo el tiempo tiene la respuest
1. Chapter 1

**-Prólogo-**

Era una tranquila tarde en la cuidad de Konoha, Ino y yo acabábamos de salir del instituto y nos dirijiamos a nuestras casas ya que quedaban en la misma dirección.  
Íbamos charlando tranquilamente cuando me empezó a doler el pecho, era como si me estuvieran apretando los pulmones y cada vez me costaba mas respirar.  
-¡Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?!- Me preguntaba Ino muy preocupada.  
Yo caí de rodillas al suelo y puse mi mano sobre el pecho intentando calmarme un poco. -N-no pu-puedo res-respirar.- Le conteste yo mientras intentaba respirar,pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil.  
-A-ayudame I-Ino.- Rogaba yo.  
-¡Llamare a una ambulancia aguanta Sakura!.- Cada vez escuchaba menos la voz de Ino, mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, y cada vez entraban menos aire en mis pulmones.  
Estaba apunto de desmayarme pero Ino me abrazo protectoramente.  
-¡Aguanta por favor Sakura!- Me rogaba ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Le eche una ultima mirada y lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme fue el sonido de la ambulancia.  
Y entonces todos se volvió oscuro.

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueenaaass! ¿Qué tal estáis mis pequeñas lectoras? espero que bien jejeje ;D Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido. Aviso que es un poco triste.  
Espero que os guste :D -

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, observe la habitación, y empece a recordar lo que paso antes.  
Me encontraba en el hospital.  
Me fui incorporando en la cama, me quite la mascarilla de oxigeno, y al mirar a la izquierda pude ver a mi madre durmiendo incómodamente en la silla.  
-¿Mama?.- Al pronunciar aquellas palabras mi madre se despertó rápidamente y me miro asombrada.  
-¡Gracias a dios Sakura por fin has despertado, me tenias muy preocupada.- Me decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se abalanzaba hacia mi para darme un fuerte abrazo.  
Al que yo segundos después correspondí.  
-Iré a informarle a Tsunade de que has despertado, por cierto no olvides darles las gracias a Ino estuvo aquí en todo momento la tuve que convencer para que se fuera a descansar dijo que se pasaría mas tarde.- Me informo ella antes de salir.  
-Ino-cerda...- Susurre bajito mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.  
No era la primera vez que aquello me pasaba esta era como la tercera vez en mis 18 a os, la primera vez fue en el instituto y la segunda en el centro comercial, menos mal que Ino siempre estuvo a mi lado. No podía agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mi con un simple gracias.  
Estaba en metida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz muy conocida para mi entro en la habitación.  
-¡Frentezota tu madre me ha informado de que has despertado y he venido todo lo rápido que he podido!.- Me decía ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.  
-¿Como te encuentras?.- Me preguntaba preocupada.  
-Ya me encuentro mejor gracias cerda.- Conteste.  
Pude ver como en los ojos de Ino se empezaron a acumular lagrimas y se abalanzo a abrazarme.  
-¡Por favor no me vuelvas a hacer eso, prometemelo!.- Lloraba ella abrazándome mas fuerte.  
-Te lo prometo.- La tranquilizaba yo.  
Cuando se desahogo del todo me soltó y se sentó al lado mía.  
Estuvimos conversando durante un largo rato hasta que mi madre apareció.  
-Sakura Tsunade me ha dicho que te tendrás que quedar unos días para hacerte unos análisis.- Me informo.  
Yo asentí.  
-Bueno ya es hora de irme es casi de noche y no quiero preocupar a mi madre, mañana nos vemos frentezota.- Se despidió ella dándome un beso en la frente.  
-Hasta mañana cerda.- Me despedí yo.  
-Descansa Sakura mañana te espera un largo día.- Me ordeno mi madre saliendo por la puerta.  
Yo asentí y me tumbe.  
Me di la vuelta para poder mirar por la ventana, podía ver como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas dando inicio a la noche.  
Y a los pocos segundo caí profundamente dormida.

**Espero que os haya gustado :3 ¡Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece**

El sonido de una ambulancia me despertó de mi pacifico sueño, me senté en la cama y estire todo mi cuerpo.  
Estaba ya cansada de estar tanto tiempo tumbada, necesita estirar mis piernas.  
Me levante rápidamente y salí al pasillo.  
Se veía todo muy ajetreado, entonces pude ver a lo lejos como dos médicos llevaban rápidamente una camilla.  
Cuando pasaron enfrente mía observe que llevaban a un muchacho muy mal herido.  
Los seguí con la vista hasta que se metieron en urgencias.  
-¿Que habrá pasado?- Preguntaba yo un poco preocupada.  
-Por lo que se ve ese muchacho ha tenido un accidente de trafico.- Me contesto una anciana que pasaba por allí.  
-Oh ya veo, espero que se recupere.- Comente.  
-¡Sakura Haruno!¿qué crees que estas haciendo aquí afuera?.- Me gire hacia donde provenía aquella voz encontrándome a mi madre con cada brazo a un lado y con el ceño fruncido.  
-Pero mama estar todo el día sin hacer nada es muy aburrido.- Le conteste mientras inflaba mis mofletes como un niña pequeña.  
-Nada de peros, te doy 3 segundos para que entres.- No hizo falta ni un segundo para que yo entrara, cuando mi madre se enfada mas vale correr si no quieres morir.  
A los pocos minutos mi tía Tsunade apareció.  
-¡Tía Tsunade!.- Exclame mientras la abrazaba.  
-¿Como te encuentras Sakura?.- Me preguntaba a la vez que revolvía mi pelo.  
-¡Bien!¿Pero cuándo podre irme a casa?.- Pregunte.  
-Vamos Sakura no seas niña chica, solo te haremos un par de pruebas y podrás irte.- Me contesto Tsunade.  
-¿Pues a que estamos esperando?Hágame ya esas odiosas pruebas para que pueda volver a casa.- Dije animadamente.  
-¡Jajaja esa es mi sobrina, ven, sígueme!.- La seguí hasta una habitación con mucho aparatos raros.  
Me tumbe en una camilla, y a los pocos segundos me tuvieron que meter en una extraña maquina con forma de tubo del que nunca me acuerdo el nombre.  
Tras una larga hora escuchando a mi tía diciendo que me tenia que cuidar mas y todo ese rollo pude volver a mi habitación.  
Pero para mi sorpresa en el cuarto ya no me encontraba sola, en la otra cama se encontraba al muchacho que vi esta mañana.  
Tenia la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado.  
Me acerque silenciosamente para no despertarlo y lo observe cuidadosamente.  
Tenia el pelo de color azabache que quedaba muy bien con su pálida piel.  
A simple vista se podía decir que era un muchacho muy atractivo.  
Nunca antes me había interesado en el amor, y todavía no tenia intenciones quería disfrutar de la vida todo lo que pusiera. Me senté en la cama a esperar a mi madre pero al cabo de un rato no aparecía.  
Me acerque a la puerta para ver si mi madre estaba por allí, quería pedirle un par de cosas, pero antes de abrirla escuche a mi tía y mi madre hablar.  
-Tsunade dime la verdad ¿cuál es la condición de Sakura?.- Pregunto angustiada mi madre.  
El silencio se hizo presente.  
-El ultimo análisis que le hicimos fue hace 2 años, en el se podía ver una pequeña mejora pero toda esperanza de que Sakura pueda vivir como una chica de insituto se ha desvanecido.- Aclaro ella con gran tristeza.  
En ese momento pude notar como si me hubieran sacado todo el aire de un puñetazo.  
-¿A que te refieres?.- Preguntaba mi madre.  
-El tumor se ha extendido demasiado, si hubiéramos intervenido antes podríamos haber encontrado una solución, pero ya es demasiado tarde.- Aclaro ella tristemente.  
Yo seguía escuchando aquello sin salir del shock.  
-Hemos calculado y no podrá vivir mas de 5 meses.- Aquello fue como una apuñalada en el corazón y entonces mi mundo se vino abajo.  
Escuche como mi madre rompió a llorar y como mi tía daba un puñetazo en la pared.  
-¿Como se lo diré?- Balbuceaba mi madre. Me había preparado durante año para afrontar esta situación así que me arme de valor y salí afuera encontrándome con la cara de sorpresa de mi tía y mi madre.  
-No hace falta que me digas nada, lo he escuchado todo.- Aclaré yo con una falsa sonrisa.  
-Sa-sakura cariño, lo siento muchísimo. He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano para hacer que llevaras una vida normal pero no lo he logrado, perdóname Sakura te he fallado.- Decía mi madre llorando desconsoladamente mientras me abraza fuertemente.  
-No te preocupes mama has hecho todo lo posible y estoy muy agradecida.- Le conteste mientras la abrazaba y las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por mis mejillas.  
-Pero Sakura, ¿ya lo sabías?.- Me pregunto Tsunade con tristeza.  
-Cuando me lo diagnosticaron te dejaste el informe en mi casa y yo sabia que lo mio no era un simple resfriado, así que lo mire y descubrí la verdad. Solo tenía 15 años cuando me entere de que tenia un tumor en los pulmones, fue un golpe duro pero gracias al apoyo de mi familia pude salir adelante- Le conteste mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.  
De los ojos de mi tía salieron unas cuantas lagrimas.  
Cuando conseguí que mi madre se calmara la tuve que convencer para que se fuera a casa a descansar un poco.  
Entre en la habitación junto a Tsunade cuando mi vista se volvió a posar en el pelinegro.  
-Por cierto tía ¿quién es él?.- Pregunte.  
-¡Oh es cierto! Se me olvidaba decirte que a partir de ahora este sera tu compañero de cuarto. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha ha tenido un accidente, menos mal que iba solo y que sus heridas no son tan graves.- Decía ella con un tono de voz aliviada.  
-Así que Sasuke eh, bueno espero que nos hagamos buenos amigos.- Aclare mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
-Sakura yo me tengo que ir tengo una montaña de papeles que atender, hasta luego.- Se despidió ella.  
Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana, pude ver un parque donde los niños jugaban sin ninguna preocupación.  
Sonrei tristemente, y no pude evitar volver a llorar de nuevo, todo aquello era muy duro.  
Siempre era así yo sonreía por fuera pero por dentro me desgarraba del dolor.  
Me puse a recordar cuando Ino y yo solíamos jugar y cuando me di cuenta me había quedado profundamente dormida.

**Ya sé que es un poco triste :( pero es una idea que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace un par de días y me atormentaba diciendome "ESCRIBEMEEEEE" jajajajaja ya lo sé, estoy loca xD.**

**Bueno espero que os guste, dejadme un hermosos review diciéndome vuestras opiniones :D**

**¡Un saludo!**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas!¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien :D Pasaba por aquí para decir que este fic es un NaruSaku por si alguien tenia alguna duda.  
En fin... solo era eso. Ahora os dejo con el capitulo 3 :3 **Naruto no me pertenece.**

El sonidos de unas voces me sacaron de mi profundo sueño, abrí poco a poco los ojos y me senté en la cama, estire todo mi cuerpo mientras bostezaba.  
Me quede mirando fijamente a la pared con los ojos entrecerrados, y cuando gire mi vista hacia donde provenía aquellas voces me tope con con dos pares de ojos observándome.  
El silencio se hizo presente.  
-¿Ves? Por culpa de tus gritos la has despertado dobe.- Regaña Sasuke a un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.  
-¿De qué estas hablando? Si has sido tu el que se ha puesto ha decirme que me fuera, encima de que he venido a ver como estabas lo primero que haces es echarme hmp.- Se quejo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Yo solté una peque a carcajada ante la escena de ellos dos.  
Sus miradas se volvieron a posar en mi, me sentía un poco incomoda.  
-Teme¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto el rubio.  
-No lo se dobe, cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí.-Confeso Sasuke.  
-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno encantada.- Me presente con una sonrisa.  
-Asi que Sakura-chan ¿eh? Pues yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.- Se presento el rubio con una gran sonrisa.  
Por un momento pude notar como mi corazón se acelero un poco y ligero rubor se apodero de mis mejillas.  
Aparte la mirada un poco avergonzada y la dirigí al moreno.  
-Por cierto Sasuke ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunte cambiando de tema.  
-Hmp... bien. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- Me pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.  
-Mi tia Tsunade me lo dijo ayer.- Le informe con una sonrisa.  
-Hmp.- Se limito a contestar.  
Veo que es un hombre de pocas palabras. Pensaba con diversión en mi cabeza.  
A los pocos segundo mi madre entro en la habitación con algunos libros en la mano.  
-Buenos días cariño.- Me saludo con un beso en la frente.  
-Buenos días mama.- La salude, pude fijarme bien que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.  
Ha estado llorando... Pensé con tristeza en mi cabeza.  
-Te he traído alguno libros para que te entretengas un poco. Vaya ¿quiénes son tus amigos?.- Me preguntó mirando a los dos muchachos.  
-Gracias por traérmelos y ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.- Les presente.  
-Encantada yo soy Mebuki Haruno.- Se presento mi madre con una pequeña reverencia.  
Sasuke y Naruto hicieron lo mismo.  
-Bueno solo he venido ha traerte esto yo me tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas por cierto Ino me dijo que se acercaría mas tarde.-  
Me informo mientras salia de la habitación saludando con la mano. Pero en la puerta se encontró con Tsunade. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y cada una siguió con su camino.  
-Buenos días.- Saludo.  
-Buenos días.- Contestamos los tres al unisono.  
-¿Como te encuentras Sasuke?- Le pregunto Tsunade.  
-Bien.- Le contesto sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Bueno pues levanta tu trasero de esa cama y acompáñame a hacerte unas pruebas.- Le ordeno ella.  
Sasuke no dijo nada y salio de la habitación con Tsunade.  
Me quede a solas con Naruto, no se porque pero estaba un poco nerviosa.  
El rubio cogió una silla y se sentó al lado mía, como si me conociese de toda la vida.  
-Bueno y ¿Tu porque estas aquí Sakura-chan?- Me pregunto mirándome con esos ojos azules.  
Esa pregunta me pillo desprevenida, algo en mi interior me decía que no le dijera la verdad.  
Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.  
-Yo... tengo...tengo un resfriado.- Le mentí con una sonrisa falsa.  
-Ya veo... una pregunta ¿te gusta el ramen?- Me pregunto.  
-Es una de mis comidas favoritas.- Le conteste.  
-¿Enserio?¿Entonces que te parece si cuando Sasuke y tu os recuperéis vamos a comer todos juntos?¡Conozco un lugar donde hacen el mejor ramen del mundo!- Me comento con una gran sonrisa.  
-¡Claro!- Le decía yo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Me lo prometes?- Pregunto el extendiendo la mano.  
Yo dude unos segundos en prometerle eso pero tampoco quería decirle que no.  
-Si.- Le conteste extendiéndole mi mano para sellar la promesa.  
Al instante de coger la mano de Naruto una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi nuca.  
A los pocos segundos rompí el contacto un poco avergonzada.  
El silencio no tardo en hacerse presente en la habitación.  
Pero aquel silencio no era incomodo, todo lo contrario, me sentía muy a gusto con la compañia de Naruto.  
No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me sentía muy bien con el, alguna que otra vez lo miraba de reojo.  
Sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismísimo cielo y su pelo tan brillante como el sol.  
Mientras que los ojos y el pelo de Sasuke eran tan oscuro como la noche.  
Son como el dia y la noche. Pensé con diversión.  
Solte una pequeña risilla, a lo que Naruto me miro extrañado.  
La puerta se abrió dando paso al pelinegro. -¡Oye teme!¿Sabes que? ¡Sakura-chan me ha prometido que cuando ella se recupere de su resfriado y tu de tus heridas iríamos todos juntos a comer ramen! ¿A que es genial?- Decía el rubio con mucha ilusión.  
Yo sonreía mientras lo veía tan emocionado pronunciando aquellas palabras.  
-No me digas teme dobe.-Le regañaba el pelinegro con su semblante serio de siempre.  
-Pero ¿A que es genial?- Volvió a preguntar.  
-Hmp supongo.- Respondió él.  
El sonido de un móvil interrumpió en la sala, vi como Naruto sacaba el pequeño aparato y lo revisaba.  
-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, adiós Sasuke, Sakura-chan.- Se despidió el saliendo de la habitación.  
-Hmp.- Se despidió el Uchiha.  
¿Acaso no saber decir nada mas que hmp? Pensaba un poco molesta mientras me despedía de Naruto moviendo la mano.  
Después de la partida de Naruto nos quedamos en silencio, pronto seria la horade la comida y Tsunade no tardaría mucho antes de aparecer.  
Y al cabo de unos minutos apareció, nos dejo las bandejas y se fue rápidamente.  
Comimos en silencio, no era muy buena que digamos pero mejor era algo que nada.  
En fin, después de terminar le ofrecí un libro a Sasuke para que se entretuviera.  
Leíamos en silencio hasta que el pelinegro corto el silencio.  
-¿Porqué le has mentido a Naruto?.- Pregunto. Aquello me sorprendió un poco.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntaba yo como si no supiera nada.  
-No te hagas la tonta lo he escuchado de unas enfermeras, sobre que tienes una enfermedad que no se puede curar.- Comento el tan serio como siempre.  
Suspire.  
Sabia que tarde o temprano se acabarían enterando.  
-Naruto se veía tan ilusionado que no podía decirle que no, no quiero que se preocupe por mi.- Le conteste con tristeza.  
El solo se quedo viéndome fijamente.  
-Prométeme que cuando llegue el momento le dirás la verdad.- Le dije.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Me pregunto el con el ceño fruncido.  
-No me queda mucho tiempo y no creo ser capaz de decírselo.- Le dije mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.  
El me miro sorprendido y asintió.  
-Te lo prometo.- Me contesto el con voz calmada.  
Yo asentí mientras me limpiaba las mejillas.  
-Gracias.- Conteste con una sonrisa.  
Nos encontrábamos en silencio cuando cierta rubia amiga mía entro dando un golpe en la puerta.  
-¡Frente de marquesina he venido a verte!- Exclamaba ella.  
-Tan escandalosa como siempre... cerda te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital.- Le regañaba yo mientras me tocaba la frente.  
Ino se acerco a mi con paso decidido y al llegar me cogió del hombro y me acerco a ella.  
-¿Quién es el sexy pelinegro que esta ahí?- Me susurraba en el oído.  
-¿Te refieres a Sasuke?- Le respondí yo igual de bajito.  
Ella solo me miro con una sonrisa en la cara y se dio la vuelta hasta toparse con el pelinegro.  
-Tu debes de ser Sasuke-kun, encantado yo soy Ino Yamanaka.- Le saludaba ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
Nunca cambiara. Pensé con diversión.  
-Hmp encantado.- Se limito a decir el.  
El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos charlando y riendo de cosas sin sentido, Ino me había dicho que en el instituto no paraban de preguntarle como me encontraba y que estaban muy preocupados por mi.  
También conocimos a la familia de Sasuke, su madre Mikoto era una mujer muy bella y era todo lo contrario a el pelinegro, su carácter era dulce y amable, luego a Fugaku, su padre un hombre serio y un poco intimidante y por último a Itachi, un muchacho muy atractivo y de personalidad amable.  
A decir verdad su familia era un poco extrañada.  
Y por fin tras un largo día de visitas, podría descansar tranquilmente.  
Y tras unos minutos me quede plácidamente dormida.

**Espero que os haya gustado :3 Dejadme algún hermoso review.**


End file.
